just a boy with a new haircut
by missguidedLight
Summary: Vincent não confiaria em mais ninguém que não seu irmão para usar lâminas perto dele. [Spoilers do capítulo 104 e da reta final do mangá num geral.]


**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts pertence a Mochizuki Jun. Só estou me divertindo aqui.

Escrita depois de devorar 50 e poucos capítulos de PH em dois dias e ficar bem triste com os irmãos nem-tão-Nightray-assim.

 _Para Coala N (aka Nina), que foi quem me jogou nesse abismo._

* * *

– Não se mexa tanto - Gilbert pede, em tom de advertência, segurando a cabeça de Vincent com mãos grandes e gentis. A luz do sol de primavera - ideal para a semana de casamento de uma lady da família Rainsworth - que entra no cômodo pelas janelas abertas empresta seu dourado gentil a tudo que toca, da penteadeira onde os instrumentos de barbearia estão alinhados aos olhos dele e de Gil refletidos no espelho.

Há bem pouco tempo, toda aquela cena apenas teria feito com que Vincent ficasse cada vez mais inquieto, até que Gilbert o apertasse a ponto de machucar e o deixasse fugir.

Ele nem mesmo prestaria atenção no quão quentes aquelas mãos ainda eram.

Dessa vez, Vincent faz como o pedido.

– Só queria ver o que você está fazendo aí atrás - diz.

– Precisaríamos de mais de um espelho pra isso. E, de qualquer maneira, por hora só estou penteando - diz Gil, encontrando e eliminando com cuidado um último nó nas pontas dos cabelos úmidos do irmão. Ele suspira. - Seu cabelo continua tão fino quanto antes.

Vincent inclina a cabeça para trás e o encara.

– O seu também não mudou em nada - diz, levantando o braço e tentando alcançar os grossos cachos do irmão.

Gilbert afasta sua mão, mas já não há maldade ou medo no gesto. É apenas um pedido mudo de " _não me atrapalhe, ainda não terminei_ ". Vincent não consegue evitar uma risadinha.

Então, Gil estende o braço e pega a tesoura em cima da penteadeira, erguendo-a em frente ao espelho logo em seguida.

– Certeza que posso usar isso? - ele pergunta, sério. - Posso apenas prender seu cabelo, se quiser.

Vincent estremece de leve ao ver a tesoura. Flashes de enchimento sujo e brinquedos de olhos vazios e tristes se acumulando em seu quarto passam por sua mente, junto com outras visões. Sangue em Sablier, na mansão de Oswald, em suas mãos, o que Alice fez naquele fatídico dia, sangue de Gil…

Ele fecha os olhos e respira fundo.

 _O passado não foi mudado,_ ele pensa, _e ainda estou aqui. Mas Ada me perdoou, e a Rainha de Copas não existe mais. E Gil ainda está aqui, é a mão dele em meu ombro e os dedos dele em meu cabelo. Não há mais ninguém que eu confie com uma lâmina perto de mim._

Ele abre os olhos e encara o reflexo de Gil no espelho com olhos decididos e frágeis.

– Pode cortar.

Gilbert aperta seu ombro com mais força. Sem dizer mais nada, ele se põe a cortar as compridas mechas. O cômodo se enche com o _snip-snip-snip_ da tesoura e o farfalhar suave das cortinas abertas.

Vincent fecha os olhos, não se importando com o ocasional puxão do pente. Se ele fosse outra pessoa qualquer, começaria a chorar naquele mesmo instante, mas ele ainda é Vincent de depois de Sablier e de toda a feiúra, e apenas seu lábio inferior treme com a emoção.

Se Gil percebe algo, não menciona. Os braços de Vincent formigam com a vontade de abraçá-lo, mas isso pode esperar.

O murmúrio da tesoura cessa.

– Pronto.

Vincent levanta a cabeça. Vermelho e dourado o encaram do espelho, sempre os mesmos olhos, mas o rosto parece mais jovem sem a cascata loura emoldurando-o. Ele pisca algumas vezes.

– Estou tão bonito quanto você, irmão. Acho que faremos um belo par no casamento de Lady Sharon e Liam - diz finalmente, dando um sorriso de canto.

Gil fica vermelho.

– Pelo amor de Deus, Vince - ele murmura, dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas depois de limpar os cabelos de seus ombros e livrá-lo da capa protetora.

Dessa vez, antes de se levantar, Vincent cede ao impulso e puxa Gilbert para um abraço desajeitado. Gil solta um grito e reclama que os dois vão acabar caindo desse jeito, mas ainda assim seus braços envolvem o irmão de modo firme.

E o contato não dói mais.

Dessa vez, Vincent deixa uma lágrima escapar.


End file.
